Family Secrets
by Siren1
Summary: Maria, Liz and Alex find out their family secret
1. Prologue

Family Secrets

Family Secrets

Author: Wicca Chick

Category: Everybody but mainly M/M & M/L

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me! Please!

Summary: After destiny, Maria and Liz and Alex find out their family secret. By the way they are avoiding Czechoslovakians' and Kyle is one of their best friends and Maria's stepbrother

Prologue 

Maria sat down next to Liz, one of her best friends, in a booth at the Crashdown, one the local hangouts in Roswell and the place where both Maria and Liz worked. Opposite them were one of her other best friends, Alex.

So you are sure that's what it said, Maria asked Liz.

Yeah. Grandma Claudia's will said that me, you and Alex now own her Victorian Manor on the other side of town. Liz replied.

do you think our parents will let us move in? Alex asked them.

My parents said that if we keep our grades up and your parents agree we can move in as soon as the place is cleaned up. The place is also fully furnished so we don't have to move our beds or stuff any where! Liz exclaimed.

I bet Kyle will help us. It would take us ages to clean the Manor up. Have you seen it, it HUGE! Maria told Alex

Lets go tell our parents then Alex said as he got up and walked over to the phone to call his parents; whereas Liz and Maria went up to the counter to talk to their parents who were up at the counter talking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is huge, Liz! Did it really belong to your Grandmother? Kyle asked.

She replied as she pulled her set (and only set) of keys out and unlocked the door.

Inside were a beautiful hall, wooden floor and the light coming through the stain glass windows. The furniture was about 1920's and looked magnificent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It took them a few hours to get the down stairs cleaned up and when they had finally got the down stairs clean and all the cobwebs from the corners.

"What's up there?" Kyle asked Maria as he pointed up some stairs.

"Umm, the attic, yeah, it's the attic. Lets go see what's in there," Maria said as she climbed the stairs to the attic.

She tried the door. It wouldn't budge. "It. Won't. Open" Maria told the others as tried the door.

"Let me try," Kyle said and he tried but it still wouldn't open.

"I guess we will have to get a handyman to open it, Liz said and all of them started down stairs; but they turned around when they heard the door creep open 

T.B.C

Do you think I should continue? Write whether I should in the review.


	2. Part 1

Maria,

Family Secrets Part 2

Maria, Alex, Liz and Kyle turned around to see the attic door swing open.

Ok that was creepy, Maria said as she walked through the doorway.

The attic was dusty and there were furniture all over the place. The wooden beams that went across the ceiling had cobwebs hanging from them.

Near the window was a large trunk. 

Surrounding it was a strange light. 

When they saw it Liz gasped and Kyle and Alex backed away from it, but Maria knelt beside it and opened it. 

Inside were a lot of candles, herbs, a large metal bowl and number of other things but something caught Maria's eye.

It was a large leather bound book with a strange symbol on it. It was 3 arcs that met in the middle of a large circle. She sat down on the floor and the other three sat around her.

Inside the book it said Book Of Shadows' in swirly writing.

On the next page was what looked like an incantation. She read it aloud:

Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and at this hour,

I call upon the Ancient power.

Bring your powers to we witches three.

We want the power, give us the power!

A bright flash of blue light knocked them out but after a few minutes, they woke up.

What was that, what is that? Liz asked, pointing to the Book Of Shadows.

I can answer that, a familiar voice said. All 4 of them turned around to see 2 old women.

G-Grandma Claudia? Liz asked one of them, whilst the others stood there in shock.

TBC! 

Ok so I sort of copied the incantation form Charmed (for those who have seen the first episode of the first season), but the plot is mine.


	3. Part 2

Family Secrets Part3

Family Secrets Part3

Gr-Grandma Claudia? Liz asked one of the women.

Yes my dears. My have you all grown since I last saw you all, Claudia said to them.

Claudia, remember why we are here. We are not here to dawdle around. We are here for a reason. The other woman told her. 

"Can I just say huh?? Maria asked.

Oh, you must be wondering why we are here? 

Yeah we are, replied Kyle, which was the first thing he had said since the two women had appeared.

Kyle Valenti, Claudia said his name as if it were poison. What are YOU doing here? Hmm? Cat got your tongue? Claudia asked him.

Grandma Claudia Kyle is my now my stepbrother and one of our best friends. He is alright really, Maria jumped in and saved Kyle.

Ok I guess he's ok then. Are you ready to hear our story, because it's a long one

Here is the summary of what Claudia and Penny (The other woman) said:

  * Alex, Maria and Liz are witches (known as the Charmed Ones
  * They are brother and sisters (triplets)
  * They were adopted when they were three to Mrs. Deluca, Mrs & Mr Parker and Mr & Mrs Whitman.
  * Their real mother died during child birth and Penny is there Grandmother but she died when they were 3

Well it's time to leave but we'll visit soon, Penny said.

I hope so, it was fun to hear about our family and past, Alex told them.

See ya, Kyle said as every one was hugging.

everyone said and the 2 old women disappeared in a blue flash.

***2 months later***

Maria was in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Upstairs Liz, Kyle and Alex were writing a letter to the `Czechoslovakians'. They were telling Max, Liz, Isabel and Michael to come over and they were going to tell them the truth about them being witches.

So I will go and give this to Tess and tell her to show it to the others. Kyle told them.

Yep and I will go and get Maria to stay in the house. What time are they coming? Alex asked.

2 pm. Is that ok? Liz said.

Yeah. MARIA? Alex shouted.

She replied

Are you staying in today?

Yes. I've got homework to do and I'm practising my self defence on Kyle.

Kyle groaned and headed to his room (he had one of the spares because he stayed there so often).

I'm gonna be in my room if you need me, Maria shouted back.

***2 hours later***

Knock knock.

I wonder who that is? Maria thought.

The stereo was on loud so she couldn't hear very well. She saw 4 figures standing there. She opened the door and outside were Tess, Max, Isabel and Michael!!!

TBC

Ha ha ha !!! You have to wait to see what Maria says and what happens. I won't be updating for a while cause I have tests all this week at school so I'll be too busy revising.


	4. Part 3

Family Secrets Part 4

Family Secrets Part 4

She opened the door and outside was Tess, Max, Isabel and Michael!!!

***A few hours before***

Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess are all sitting in Michael's apartment. 

I'm sick of this Destiny stuff! The people are probably already dead or slaves. Why do we have to do this crap? Michael asked the other members of the 'Pod Squad'.

I know. I know I was all for it before but I do have feelings for Kyle and I want to know where it could go, Tess told the others.

I think we should just drop the whole Destiny thing and follow our true feelings. Max said as a note was just pushed under the door.

Michael got up and picked up the note.

It'd addressed to all of us. Michael said to them. He opened it and read it aloud:

_Dear Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael,_

_ Hey! It's us (Liz, Alex, Kyle and Maria). We were wondering, since we haven't seen each other as friends for a while, if you guys wanted to come over to our new house and hang out for a few hours. We could watch some movies or something else. We also need to discus a few things._

_Here is our address so if you wanna come just come here:_

_ 12790, 227 A Street_

_ So see ya soon! Come at 12 noon._

_Liz, Alex Kyle and Maria!!!_

I think we should go. I want to know what they want to discuss. Isabel said.

Okay lets go home, get changed and meet here a meet here at 11:45. Max said to the others. They all left apart from Michael who went into the bathroom for a shower., 

***Back to now***

OK, what are you guys doing here? I didn't think you knew where we lived, Maria asked them.

What? We got a letter that said to come over here about a few hours ago, Isabel said to her.

What letter? We didn't send any letters- Maria was cut off by Alex as he came thundering down the stairs.

Maria, have you seen my Travis c- Hey guys, you're early, Alex said to the others behind Maria.

Hi Alex, Isabel said in a small voice, blushing.

Maria blew up. You knew they were coming and you didn't tell me? Maria shouted at him.

I knew if we told you go out and not come back until they'd gone alright! Alex replied whilst Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess stood there listening to the angry conversation between Alex and Maria.

MARIA!! You have got to see this! Liz shouted down from the attic. 

Alex, why don't you take them (pointing to Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess) on a tour of the Manor, Maria said to Alex and then whispered in his ear But not the attic, ok?

Alex nodded to show he understood. Michael wondered what she had said to him, but quickly forgot his thought as he was shown around the many rooms of the manor.

***Upstairs***

Maria walked into the attic to see Liz leaning over their Book of Shadows, and then putting what looked like different dried herbs into a metal bowl.

What spell are you casting? Maria asked sounding excited.

I've found a spell to change your eye colour. What do you think I'd look like with purple eyes? Liz asked.

V. cool, but now is not the time. The Czechoslovakians' are here and Alex is showing them around. Did you know they were coming, she asked Liz accusingly.

Well, yeah I did and I think we should tell them about; ya know? Liz told her, whispering the last bit.

I don't think so, this is not just your secret to tell! she shouted at Liz.

What's going on Maria? Kyle shouted from his room, where he was doing some work on his radio/C.D player.

Nothing Kyle, just come down stairs with us. **They **are here, Maria answered Kyle, emphasising **they**. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Once all eight of them were sat in the family room, Maria started.

The reason these guys here, she said and pointed to Liz, Alex and Kyle (who were sitting around her) Called you over is because they thought we tell should tell you what- Maria was cut off by the telephone.

She immediately leapt off the sofa and answered the phone.

Hi Phoebe. Liz, Alex and Kyle ran up to Maria and listened in on the conversation, whilst the Pod Squad just gave each other confused looks.

now's not really a good time. Ok, see ya! Maria put the phone on the hook.

That was Phoebe. She wanted to see how things are doing, Maria told the others.

So are you going to tell us or what, Michael asked them. 

God, keep your hair on Michael. Ok, here it goes: Me, Liz and Alex; we are brother and sisters. Maria said in a rush nervously.

But that's not all. The best bit's yet to come, Kyle told Max and the others. Maria gave him her death look.

Over the summer we found out our real family had a few secrets and one of them was every female excluding Alex was-is a witch. Liz babbled. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess just stared whilst the others sat nervously.

So v. sorry that this part took much longer than I had expected. It's much longer than the others so I should be updating very soon. Kinda wierd I know but I think it's ok.

Bye!!! Wicca Chick!!!! 


	5. Part 4

Family Secrets Part 5

Thanks to my sis, Princess, who nagged me to update the story. Soz it took soooooo long. It's cuz I had loads of hwk to do (plus I woz stuck on ideas but luckily I've had some new ideas!!)

Family Secrets Part 5

Over the summer we found out our real family had a few secrets and one of them was every female excluding Alex was-is a witch. Liz babbled. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess just stared whilst the others sat nervously.

"Ok, now I am going to tell you this once so listen up." Maria told them. "This is the story to how we became witches: about 240 years a young witch called Melinda Warren moved from England to America. She went to live in Salem, Massachusetts. Yes I know what your thinking: witch country but it was rare for a witch to actually be there. Melinda had 3 powers: telekinisis, she could freeze time and she had premontions of the future and past. Anyway she was burned at the stake and her daughter was taken in by someone, then years later we were adopted when we were 3 cos Mom and Grams had died. A few months ago we found all of this out from Grams, Gramdma Claudia and our Book of Shadows. We all have powers inherited from Mom and Grams. Ok any questions?" Maria asked.

Michael was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. Ding-dong.

"That will be Daryl. Phoebs said he was gonna come." Maria said.

"Who's Daryl," Tess asked

"He's our police friend," Liz said smiling. "Don't worry, he's pretty open minded. He didn't freak about the witch thing like Andy did."

Kyle walked up to the front door and opened it. Outside stood a dark skinned man in a grey suit. He looked in his mid-thirties. 

"Maria, it's nice to see you." He walked ove to Maria and gave her a big hug. 

"Don't I get one too." Liz asked.

"Of coure Lizzie-beth. Who are these people?" Daryl asked.

"Oh. These are our friends Max, Isabel and Tess and Michael." Maria replied, pointing to each one in turn.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your cousins told me to give you these." He handed Maria two C.D's.

"That's where my Travis c.d was," Alex sighed.

"Yeah. Piper borrowed it and Leo borrowed the REM album off of Liz. Phoebe said that Prue told her that you wanted something else."

"Yes. Maria, I need you to find somone for me." Daryl pulled out a photo out of his pocket. "She disapeared two days ago around the other side of Roswell."

"So why are you here?" Liz asked. "You're stationed at San Fransico."

"I heared some other officers talking about it. I'm on vacation." Daryl confessed sheepishly.

"So how is she gonna find her?" Michael asked.

"One of my powers is to locate people or things. Before it was just where they were but now I can see exactly where they are and what they are doing." Maria told Michael and the others 'czechoslovakians'.

"Give me the photo and I'll show you what I mean." Maria said taking the picture off Daryl.

She sat on the floor with the photo in her hand. The others all gathered 'round, eager to see what Maria was doing.

Maria gasped as images flooded her brain. She saw the girl in the picture being tortured by a man; but he wasn't a man he was a Dark Lighter. Her cousins, Phoebe, Prue and Piper had told Maria, Alex, Liz and Kyle (Kyle had become part of the family since they found out about their powers) about their encounters with various demons and warlocks but she never ever imagined a dark lighter could be soooo evil. If they didn't get there soon that girl would be dead.

She finaly came out of the trance she was in.

"She's at the old soap factory. We gotta get there soon. A dark lighter is torturing her." 

"Whats a dark lighter?" Max asked.

"A dark lighter is something that looks like a human, but isn't. They usually kill humans or future white lighters, which are like guardian angels but for witches. But why is he torturing her?" Kyle asked Maria.

"I don't know, but we got to get there real soon or there will be a dead body in the morning." Maria said, getting up and heading toward the front door.

"Maria?" Tess said.

" Yeah?" 

"You might want to get out of your pyjamas first."

TBC very soon!!

I hope u all like this chapter coz it took ages to write!

Luv ya all 

~*_Angel_*~

(otherwise known as Wicca Chick!)


	6. Pleaze read! VERY IMPORTANT!!! :)

v.i.c family

Many of u have read my story Family Secrets. I have decided to finish the story where it is a write a sequel. In the reviews pleaze tell what u think the sequel should be called and your ideas of what should happen in it.

Thank u all 4 reading and reviewing!

_~*Angel*~_


End file.
